In the field of solar energy collector devices, it is known to use associated reflector devices of a wide variety of geometric configurations to increase the efficiency of use of the collector by re-directing additional rays of the sun to the collector. In this connection, reference is made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,884,217; 3,923,039; 1,696,003; 1,946,184; 2,467,885; 2,688,923; 2,872,915; 2,906,257; 2,969,783; 3,052,229; 3,270,739; 629,122; 4,038,971; 4,015,585; 4,038,972; 3,994,435; and 3,946,721. It is also known to use a flat planar collector that may be directed toward the sun, with an associated flat planar mirror hinged thereto so as to form an angle thereto when the reflector is being utilized in the reflective mode and to form a protective cover for the collector, as when the collector is not in use, or is subject to foul weather, or is subject to overheating, as in summer. In this connection, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,643.
While such prior art devices have desirable features insofar as enhancing the utilization of solar collection, until now the methods and apparatus disclosed have not been directed toward making it possible to realize substantially the maximum energy collection benefits obtainable while, at the same time, accomodating the practical fact that for most domestic and commercial installation, it is not feasible for intricate or too frequent adjustments to be made in the positioning of the various elements of the device. Thus, as solar energy devices are becoming more popular in installations for heating residential and commercial buildings, changes in reflector position more often than a few times a year frequently do not get made, resulting in relatively inefficient utilization of the equipment. The alternative of intricate and expensive machinery to accomplish this end, such as mechanized tracking devices, have proven not to be commercially feasible for this purpose. But, not to make such changes results in relatively inefficient utilization of the installation.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide means for the effective utilization of reflector augmented solar collector devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide such means for achieving the foregoing objective involving infrequent adjustments to effect optimal benefits from the collector-reflector installation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such means for achieving the foregoing objectives in a manner which is simple to understand and to carry out.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such means wherein the reflector may also be used effectively as a complete shutter for all or part of the collector area to protect it from overheating when fluid is not being circulated or heat energy is not required, or to conveniently reduce or adjust the input to multi-collector arrays solar systems when the collecting area of the solar array is in excess of the heating or cooling requirements.